Dragon Quest VIII
Dragon Quest VIII: El Periplo del Rey Maldito (conocido como Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King en inglés o Dragon Quest VIII Sora to Umi to Daichi to Norowareshi Himegimi (ドラゴンクエストVIII 空と海と大地と呪われし姫君?, en japonés) es la octava entrega de la serie Dragon Quest. El juego está disponible en exclusiva para la consola PlayStation 2 de Sony. Fue desarrollado por el estudio Level-5, quien también trabajó en la serie de Dark Cloud para PlayStation 2. Yuji Horii supervisó el proyecto, mientras que Akira Toriyama(creador de Dragon Ball) diseñó los monstruos y personajes, y Koichi Sugiyama volvió a asumir el papel de compositor de la banda sonora. Personajes *'Héroe:' (主人公''Shujinkō''?) El Héroe (se puede cambiar el nombre al principio del juego,aunque todos le hablarán con Heroe) es un guarda real de Trodain que viaja con el Rey Trode en busca de Dhoulmagus para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. Su mascota es un hamster llamado Munchie que siempre acompaña al Héroe en su bolsa de viaje. El Héroe es el único personaje que no tiene voz.Es el personaje más versátil del juego, ya que es bueno tanto en el ataque físico como en la magia defensiva y ofensiva. Puede usar espadas, lanzas y bumeranes. En Dragovia se revelarán datos importantes sobre el linaje de Héroe. Desciende de la unión entre una Dragoviana, Xia, y un humano, Eltrio. Xia es la hija de Chen Mui, uno de los sabios de Dragovia, y a la vez éste es el ratón de Héroe. Mientras que Eltrio es el hijo del antiguo rey de Argonia, y por tanto hermano del Rey Clavius de Argonia. Héroe, gracias a tener sangre dragoviana, no sucumbe ante el hechizo de espinos conjurado por Dhoulmagus en el castillo de Trodain. *'Yangus:' (ヤンガス''Yangasu''?) Yangus es un bandido reformado que conoció al Héroe de la historia cuando intentaba obligar a éste y al Rey Trode a pagar para pasar por su puente. El puente se desplomó, pero a pesar de que iba a atacarles, el Héroe lo salva y entonces se une al grupo. Puede manejar diversas armas, como hachas, garrotes y guadañas. Mantiene una gran rivalidad con Trode, al que no deja de insultar. Procede de Villahurto (Pickam en el original), en la cual era un ladrón. Era amigo de una ladrona llamada Rubí a la que de joven, intentó conseguir la lágrima de Venus en el Laberinto de los Héroes. Esto se muestra en el juego centrado en él. Va vestido con un poncho y un casco con pinchos. Usa un lenguaje burdo e inculto. Posteriormente, se publicó un juego sobre su juventud, Dragon Quest: Shōnen Yangasu to Fushigi no Dungeon. *'Jessica Albert:' (ゼシカ・アルバート''Zeshika Arubāto''?) Una joven hechicera que tiene familia en Alexandria. Vive en una mansión con su madre y quiere vengar la muerte de su hermano Alistair, asesinado por Dhoulmagus, cosa que le provocará grandes discusiones con su madre, finalmente se acabará yendo de casa. Se une al grupo en el barco, de camino a Muelle Peregrino, después de luchar contra Khalamari.Es la chica justiciera, que lucha por vengar la muerte de su hermano y hacer justicia con Dhoulmagus. Es muy fuerte de carácter. Alistair es el descendiente de uno de los siete sabios que encerraron a Rhaptorne, el descendiente de Alexandra Kranbartle, aunque Jessica ha heredado los mismos poderes que su hermano. Acabará enamorándose de Angelo, aunque no lo reconozca. Es una experta en magia de ataque, aunque por otra parte es el personaje más débil del grupo y con menos vitalidad. Sus armas favoritas son el puñal, el látigo y el bastón. *'Angelo' (ククール''Kukūru''?) Angelo es un caballero templario de la Abadía de Maella. Busca venganza por el asesinato del Abad Francisco. Es un joven mentiroso, tramposo, gracioso y ligón, cosas que siempre le traen problemas. Se lleva mal con su hermano Marcello. Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en la Abadía de Maella, que acaban con el Abad Francisco muerto, Marcello lo releva como Abad, y pide al grupo que Angelo vaya con ellos. Poco después, Angelo explica a Trode su historia. Angelo era el único hijo de un hombre muy rico y cruel, pero un día la criada tuvo un hijo, Marcello, con su padre. La criada y Marcello fueron echados a la calle, para tapar el escándalo, poco después la madre de Marcello murió, y éste sólo y sin dinero acabó en la Abadía, desde entonces ha odiado a Angelo y a su padre. Al cabo de unos años, murieron los padres de Angelo y le dejaron sin dinero, y éste acabó también en la Abadía de Maella. Angelo es bueno en magias curativas y de apoyo, pero más tarde se revela su maestría en el ataque físico. Puede usar espadas, bastones y arcos. *'King Trode' (トロデ''Torode''?) El Rey Trode es el rey de Trodain y quién le da nombre al videojuego. Fue transformado en una especie de sapo por Dhoulmagus y por ello lo busca, para que le quite esa maldición. Otro personaje muy carismático, siempre serio, y a menudo enfadado con Yangus. Viaja siempre en su carromato. También es quién arregla el pote de alquimia y permite al grupo poder usarlo. Al final de la jornada, podemos ver su forma humana, y comprobamos que es igual que antes, pero en lugar de piel verde, piel humana. *'Princesa Medea' (ミーティア''Mītia''?) Medea es la hija del Rey Trode. Fue transformada en yegua cuando Dhoulmagus maldijo a su padre.Está prometida con el Príncipe Fauto de Argonia. Está enamorada profundamente de Héroe. Después de que beba agua del Manantial Sagrado, se aparece en los sueños de Héroe. Es bella, y de piel blanca como la nieve. En el final malo acaba huyendo de la Catedral de Savella con Héroe, y en el final bueno se casa con Héroe, y después huye con él. *'Dhoulmagus' (ドルマゲス''Dorumagesu''?) Dhoulmagus es un poderoso brujo lleno de ira que robó el Cetro de Trodain para ganarse el respeto de todos.Es un perosnaje cruel, pero a la vez gracioso y muy carismático. Mata a su maestro Rylus, al Abad Francisco y a Alistair Albert y a Próspero Bacará, pero pronto se descubre que sólo es un pobre hombre atormentado, poseído por el cetro de Rhaptorne. *'Sir Leopold:' Es el perro del malvado mago de Arcadia, Dominico. Un perro grande y negro, que la tiene tomada con David. Después de los acontecimientos en la mansión de Dominico, Sir.Leopold coge el cetro de Rhaptorne, y queda poseído por él. Acaba con la vida de dos sabios, de David y de Martha. Muere cuándo el grupo acaba con él, en la residencia del Sumo Pontífice. *'Marcello:' Hermanastro de Angelo. Capitán de los templarios de la Abadía de Maella, asume el puesto de Abad tras la muerte de éste. Hombre ambicioso y audaz, con muchas ansias de poder, para acallar las críticas respecto a su linaje, cosa por la cual muchos lo critican. Finalmente, aprovechando una jugada maestra, dónde el Cardenal Rolo, sucesor del Sumo Pontífice, y el grupo acaban en la Prisión de isla Purgatorio, y tras matar al Sumo pontífice, es nombrado nuevo Sumo Pontífice. Se hace con el cetro de Rhaptorne, aunque no se deja dominar por él, hasta el momento que el grupo lo vence en su discurso de investidura. Entonces Rhaptorne encarnado en el cuerpo de Marcello, destruye la estatua de la Diosa, y al fin libera su cuerpo. Tras la destrucción de Neos, Marcello malherido y salvado de la muerte por Angelo, cosa que le humilla profundamente, desaparece para no volver nunca más. *'Raphtorne:' Rhaptorne, el señor del inframundo, del averno, del mundo de la oscuridad. Es cruel, malvado, tirano y desea ser el amo y señor de los dos mundos, del de la luz y del de la oscuridad. Antaño intentó invadir el mundo de la luz, pero los siete sabios, a saber, el gran maestro Kupas, el hijo de la Diosa, el poderoso Hechicero, el fuerte Bacará, Alexandra Kranbartle, la que esculpió la estatua de la diosa, el sumo Pontífice y el Abad, con la ayuda de la Deidiave Empyrea (Empyrea Godbird), consiguieron vencer a Rhaptorne, y encerrar su malévola alma en un cetro, que se le fue entregado al Rey de Trodain, para que lo sellara y lo custodiara para siempre. Pero Dhoulmagus, muchísimos años después, robó el cetro y con ello liberó la sed de sangre y poder del malvado Rhaptorne, que para poder salir del cetro, necesita la vida de los siete descendientes de los sabios, a saber, Maestro Rylus, Alistair Albert, Abad Francisco, Prospero Bacará, David, Martha y el Sumo Pontífice. Para ello usa como marionetas a Dhoulmagus, a Jessica durante un breve período de tiempo, a Sir. Leopold y finalmente a Marcello, hasta poder liberar su cuerpo de la estatua de la Diosa, y convertir Neos en su ciudadela flotante. Finalmente, el grupo irrumpe en la ciudadela y vence a Rhaptorne, pero éste se fuisona con la ciudadela, y se convierte en la forma final. El grupo, con la ayuda de Empyrea y los sabios consigue vencer a Rhaptorne en combate, cosa que parecía imposible. *'Empyrea:' La Deidiave Empyrea, un dios pájaro que ayudó a los sabios a vencer a Rhaptorne antaño, y quedó atrapada en el mundo de la oscuridad. Conoce al grupo, cuando éstos visitan el mundo de la oscuridad. Un siervo de Rhaptorne, secuestra al huevo de Empyrea, y aunque el grupo intenta salvarlo no pueden. Finalmente regresa al mundo de la luz, cuando Rhaptorne abre la puerta del otro mundo para llamar a sus siervos. Empyrea ayuda al grupo a vencer a Rhaptorne de una vez por todas. En el epílogo de la jornada Empyrea revela que su verdadero nombre es Ramia, y que no es ningún tipo de Dios, y parte hacia su tierra natal. Historia La historia empieza en el Castillo de Trodain. Dhoulmagus irrumpe para roba el cetro y con él convierte al rey Trode en un sapo (basándose en un juego de palabras, ya que sapo en inglés es "toad"), a su hija Medea en una yegua y al resto de habitantes del castillo en espinos, todos menos Héroe. Aquí empieza la aventura de Héroe, Trode y Medea que parten en busca de Dhoulmagus. El primer paso es ir hacia Villatránsito, hogar del Maestro Rylus y antiguo mentor de Dhoulmagus, para buscar pistas acerca de su paradero. Pero al llegar allí descubren que el Maestro Rylus está muerto y su casa ha sido consumida por las llamas. El grupo decide partir, pues nada les motiva a seguir en Villatránsito, pero aparece Valentina, la hija del gran vidente Kalderasha. Ésta les pide que vayan a la cascada a buscar una bola de cristal, para recuperar los poderes de su padre. En ella conocen a Géiser, un tritón que está resentido porque una bola de cristal le golpeó la cabeza, y lleva esperando tiempo para vengarse de él. Una vez recuperada la bola de cristal, Kalderasha la lee y descubre que Dhoulmagus asesinó al Maestro Rylus y que se dirige hacia Alexandría. Así que el grupo emprende la marcha hacia Alexandría, dónde los reciben Visi y Godo, dos niños "protectores" de la aldea. Los dirige hacia la mansión Albert, dónde Munchie encuentra una carta que Jessica dice que se va. Visi lee la carta y acompaña al grupo hacia la Torre de Alexandra, dónde a marchado Jessica. Ésta pensando que Héroe y Yangus son los asesinos de su hermano Alistair les ataca, pero Alistair, encarnado en la estatua de Alexandra, les habla a todos. Alistair muestra como Dhoulmagus lo asesina. Jessica destrozada se queda allí, llorando, y les dice a Héroe y Yangus, que le esperen en Alexandría. Éstos vuelven a Alexandría, y ven a Jessica discutiendo con su madre, finalmente Jessica recoge sus cosas y se va de casa. Entonces Trode propone ir a Puerto Horizonte para continuar la búsqueda de Dhoulmagus. Una vez en Puerto Horizonte, el grupo descubre que el ferry hacia Muelle Peregrino está cerrado, ya que hay un monstruo marino que no permite avanzar. Jessica les pide que luchen contra el monstruo. Tras vencerlo el ferry se dirige a Muelle Peregrino, durante el trayecto, Jessica se une al grupo, Yangus explica la historia de como se conocieron él y el "jefe", y el Rey Trode permite al grupo usar el pote de alquimia. Una vez en Muelle Peregrino, el grupo prosigue se pasó hacia la Abadía de Maella. Allí hay unos "amables" templarios que impiden entrar dentro de la Abadía, así que el grupo se dirige a Villaboba. En la taberna, conocemos a Angelo, que está jugando al póker con un pueblerino. Angelo hace trampas, y se monta una pelea, donde acaban involucrados Jessica y Yangus. Angelo coge a Héroe y a Jessica y los lleva fuera de la taberna. Les da su Anillo templario, y se vuelve a Maella. Jessica, a la cual no le ha caído muy bien Angelo, decide ir a Maella para devolverle el anillo. Allí conoceremos a Marcello, el capitán de los templarios y hermanastro de Angelo. Marcello está castigando a Angelo por el altercado de la taberna. Más tarde, Angelo que no puede salir de la Abadía, les cuenta al grupo que hay una presencia siniestra en la Abadía y que teme por el abad. Así que tras llegar a la residencia del Abad, vemos a Dhoulmagus flotando encima del Abad Francisco, y al ver al grupo desaparece. Entonces llega Marcello, y detiene al grupo por intento de asesinato del Abad Francisco. El grupo es encarcelado y al día siguiente torturado, pero Angelo los saca de ahí y les ayuda a escapar de la Abadía. Una vez fuera, ven que la Abadía está en llamas, así que corren hacia la residencia del Abad, pero Dhoulmagus ya está allí, y ha dejado fuera de juego a los templarios, a Marcello y a Angelo. El grupo y Trode intentan detener a Dhoulmagus, pero éste asesina al Abad Francisco. Tras el entierro, Marcello es nombrado nuevo abad, y Angelo se une al grupo. El grupo se dirige hacia el reino de Ascantha, prosiguiendo su persecución de Dhoulmagus, que ya se ha cobrado tres vidas. El grupo se desespera ya que no sabe porque mata Dhoulmagus, ni que relación guardan las vícitmas. De camino a Ascantha, el grupo se detiene en una posada a pasar la noche, Trode no puede dormir y sale fuera y ve a Angelo. Éste le explica a Trode la historia de su pasado. Tras pasar la noche, el grupo se dirige hacia Ascantha, una vez allí. se descubre que el reino está de luto por la pérdida de la reina Sasha, fallecida hace dos años. Tras entrar en el castillo, se descubre que el Rey Pavan lleva llorando en soledad desde hace dos años. Su sirvienta, Emma pide al grupo que lo ayuden, y que vayan a casa de su abuela para que les cuenta la historia que convierte los sueños en realidad. La abuela explica la historia:"Si te diriges hacia la cima de los deseos, y aguantas hasta medianoche, se abrirá una puerta hacia otro mundo". Así que el grupo se dirige hacia la cima de los deseos, una vez allí se abre una puerta hacia otro mundo, el mundo lunar, donde está Ishmari, éste les concede el deseo de que el Rey Pavan vuelva a ser feliz. Ishmari invoca un recuerdo de Sasha, y Pavan al verla y oírla recupera las ganas de vivir. Se levanta el luto oficial, y tras un gran banquete, el grupo prosigue su ruta. Yangus propone ir hacia Villahurto, su pueblo natal, donde vive un tal "Enciclopedio", que sabe de todo, para ver si tiene alguna idea del paradero de Dhoulmagus. Así pues, se prosigue la jornada hacia Villahurto. Una vez allí, Trode se va a la taberna a beber, y el grupo se dirige a buscar a Enciclopedio, pero éste no está. De vuelta a la taberna, Medea desaparece, así que toca buscarla. Resulta que Cogorzo, un pobre mendigo borracho, ha robado a Medea y la ha vendido a Timo Teo, el traficante del mercado negro. Timo Teo, que es un antiguo amigo de Yangus dice que lo ha vendido a Rubí, así que toca visitar a Rubí, la ladrona más famosa de la ciudad. Rubí vive en una casa enorme en medio de un lago, parece un oasis. Ella no quiere devolver a Medea, pero finalmente ante la humillante posición en la que queda Yangus, cede, y acepta cambiar la yegua por la "Lágrima de Venus", una de las joyas más valiosas que existen, que se halla en el fondo del Laberinto de los Héroes. Tras sudar tinta para conseguir la Lágrima de Venus, Rubí cambia de opinión y decide quedarse la yegua, aunque acaba cediendo tras ver a Yangus humillarse a sus pies. Con la yegua de vuelta, y Trode crispado con Yangus el grupo decide volver a visitar a Enciclopedio, que está vez sí que está en su casa. Les cuenta que han visto a Dhoulmagus andando sobre el mar hacia el continente septetrional. Así pues, el grupo necesita un barco. Enciclopedio menciona que pasado Puerto Horizonte hay un barco atrapado en mitad del desierto, y que igual lo pueden poner en funcionamiento. Así pues, todos hacia Puerto Horizonte. Una vez allí, descubren un camino nuevo, antes bloqueado por un alud de rocas, tras cruzar el camino llegan a un immenso desierto con un inmenso barco en medio. Trode se da cuenta de que al otro lado del desierto´se haya el Castillo de Trodain, y cómo no tienen forma de mover el barco, sería buena idea ir a la biblioteca del castillo a recopilar información sobre ese barco. El castillo de Trodain está en ruinas, y Trode y Héroe recuerdan viejos tiempos. Una vez en la biblioteca encuentran el libro, el barco estaba allí, porque esa zona antes era océano. Y justo cuando deseaban que volviera a aparecer el océano, se volvió a abrir la puerta hacia el mundo lunar. Ishmari se sorprende ya que nunca se habían abierto las puertas dos veces en la vida a los mismos humanos. Resumiendo, le cuentan el deseo a Ishmari y éste rompe el arpa sin querer, así que el grupo tiene que ir a buscar el arpa de la luz de luna, que casualmente está en poder del rey de Ascantha, el rey Pavan. Éste no tiene ningún problema en cederles el arpa, ya que les debe un favor, pero al llegar a la cámara subterránea...¡Sorpresa! El arpa no está, alguien la ha robado, y todo parece indicar que el ladrón se ha ido por el túnel. Así que deciden seguir el túnel y llegan al País de los Topos, allí el jefe de los topos, Don Topo, está intentando hacer música con el arpa, cosa que horroriza a todos, tras luchar, y vencer, a Don Topo, los topos en agradecimiento a que dejara de sonar la música, les devuelve el arpa. Así que de vuelta a Ishmari, y éste sin ningún tipo de problema, toca el arpa y sale un océano de la nada y el barco empieza a flotar y se dirige hacia el océano real. A partir de ahora, el grupo puede usar el barco, para ir dónde quieran. Con el barco a disposición del grupo, llegamos a Bacará, ciudad conocida por su gran casino, famoso en todo el mundo. Pero parece que el casino está cerrado a causa de un altercado relacionado con Próspero, el dueño del casino. Si investigamos por el pueblo, nos enteramos de que un ladrón vestido de bufón entró en casa de Próspero, y que durante ese tiempo Próspero acabó muerto, y el asesino huyó a la Isla del Noroeste, donde hay unas ruinas abandonadas. Todo el grupo sabe que ese bufón es Dhoulmagus y deciden seguirlo hacia la isla. Allí ven entrar a Dhoulmagus dentro de las ruinas, pero éste ha sellado las ruinas con una profunda oscuridad, y no hay manera de entrar en ella. Los hombres de Próspero nos cuentan que en Argonia hay un esejo mágico capaz de romper cualquier oscuridad, así que el grupo se dirige al reino de Argonia, gobernado por el honrado y justo rey Clavius. Al llegar allí, Trode dice que el hijo del rey Clavius, el príncipe Fatuo, es el prometido de Medea. Si husmeas por el pueblo, los pueblerinos te hablarán de Fatuo y de su cobardía, y como nadie lo ve preparado para asumir el trono. Una vez en palacio, Clavius recibe al grupo, y escucha la propuesta del grupo. Clavius dice que sólo les entregará el espejo mágico si cumplen antes una misión para él. La misión consiste en llevar a su hijo Fatuo al territorio de caza real, para que cace un lagarto argón y traiga su corazón, y de esa manera demostrar que está preparado para asumir el trono. Tras conocoer a Fatuo, un chico cruel, insoportable y que trata a los demás como basura, por el hecho de ser príncipe. Al llegar al territorio de caza real, has de matar a tres lagartos argones, pero al "nene" no le gusta ninguno, así que deciden pasar la noche en el territorio. A la mañana siguiente encontramos un lagarto argón gigante y tras derrotarlo y extraer su enorme corazón, Fatuo está contento y decide regresar a Argonia. Allí, ves a Fatuo comprando un corazón argón más grande que el anterior a un pobre, pero Clavius lo ve. El rey decide hablar con Héroe y le entrega el espejo, mientras que decide dejar el tema de Fatuo entre ellos. Pero parece que el espejo mágico ha perdido todo su poder, ¿no lo iban a poner tan fácil, verdad? Así que hay que buscar a un anciano que vive en las profundidades del bosque de Argonia, para que arregle el espejo mágico. Pero el anciano no está en su casa, está en el manantial de detrás de su casa. Allí el anciano intentará devolver a Medea a su estado original, haciéndole beber del manantial, y parece que vuelve a su estado, pero no funciona. El anciano dice que han de acabar con Dhoulmagus para romper tan poderosa maldición. Y tras examinar el espejo dice que ha perdido su poder pero que se puede restablecer con el hechizo de luz que hecha el dragón de debajo del puente de Arcadia. Así pues todos al puente y una vez allí, tras el hechizo, el espejo restablece su poder. Al fin ya es hora de enfrentarse cara a cara con Dhoulmagus..."Such a pity". Dhoulmagus está en el fondo de las ruinas, y tras vencerlo se transforma en un monstruo enorme y horrendo, y a luchar otra vez contra él, ahora sí, que tras vencerlo, muere. Finalmente parece que todo ha acabado, pero hay algo extraño. Trode y Medea no regresan a su estado original, extraño. Jessica se queda con el cetro de Dhoulmagus y el grupo regresa a la posada de Argonia. Parece que la aventura no ha acabado, la aventura sólo acabada de empezar... Aún quedan secretos más oscuros y maléficos por revelar, parece que Dhoulmagus sólo era un péon en una siniestra partida de ajedrez... Tras pasar la noche en la posada de Argonia, al despertarse descubrimos que Jessica no está, y el bastón de Dhoulmagus tampoco... Así que Héroe, Yangus y Angelo deciden ir a buscarla. Llegeamos a Arcadia, un pueblo dedicado plenamente a la escultura. Nos dirigimos a la mansión de Dominico, y vemos a Jessica diabólica con el bastón, amenazando a Dominico y a David. Jessica tras ver al grupo, desaparece. Dominico decide conjurar una barrera muy potente para cuando vuelva Jessica, y nos encarga que consigamos los Minerales Kran. ASí que vamos a la casa de los Kranbartle, y nos dice el hijo de Kranbartle, que es su padre quien sabe de la existencia de la joya, pero que está en la torre de Rydon. Así que nos dirigimos a la torre de Rydon, donde conocemos al anciano escultor Rydon Kranbartle, que nos dice que los minerales Kran fuerno usados hace mucho tiempo para construir una estatua de una mujer. Si pensamos un poco, nos damos cuenta de que los Minerales kran, son los ojos de la estatua de Alexandra, así que los cogemos y se los damos a Dominico. Éste construye una barrera, mientras que el grupo lucha contra Jessica, tras vencerla, Jessica lanza un conjuro super potente, pero la barrera de Dominico la rechaza, y Jessica queda inconsciente, en todo el escándalo, el bastón se pierde. Jessica vuelve en sí y nos explica todo. El cetro contiene el alma de el señor de la oscuridad, Rhaptorne, y que éste necesita cobrarse la vida de los herederos de los siete sabios para volver a resucitar, y manipula al ser mediante el cetro. La purga se ha cobrado la vida de cuatro herederos, Rylus, Alistair, Abad Francisco y Próspero. Jessica pregunta por el bastón, pero nos damos cuenta de que no lo tenemos. Tras volver a la mansión de Dominico, vemos a Sir. Leopold con el bastón. Éste asesina a David, el esclavo de Dominico, el quinto heredero de los sabios, y Sir. Leopold huye. Dominico queda destrozado por la pérdida de David, y se da cuenta de los errores que ha cometido, y nos pide que detengamos a Sir. Leopold. Toca dirigirse hacia el norte, hacia el país de la nieve, hacia el pueblo de Orkutsk. Pero de camino nos atrapa un alud, y despertamos en casa de una anciana, Martha, que nos ofrece alojamiento. Tras charlar un rato, nos da unas hierbas y nos dice que se las demos a Márek, el curandero de Orkutsk. Nos dirigimos a Orkutsk y nos dicen que Márek está en la gruta botánica, así que toca visitarlo. Al llegar allí, lo vemos inconsciente y atrapado por el hielo, lo rescatamos y le damos la bolsita de Martha. Éste nos lo agradece, y nos dice que Martha es su madre, y volvemos al pueblo, pero de camino nos atacan unos lobos poseídos por Sir. Leopold, y y tras librarnos de ellos, nos dirigimos a la casita de Martha, pero Sir. Leopold se nos ha adelantado y acaba con la vida de Martha, la sexta heredera de los sabios, a Sir. Leopold, le crecen unas enormes alas y sale volando, hacia el noroeste, hacia la residencia del Sumo Pontífice. Nos damos cuenta de que necesitamos volar para seguir persiguiendo a Rhaptorne, así que llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitamos la ayuda de la Deidiave Empyrea. Necesitamos la carta náutica, que nos indique como llegar hacia Empycchu, la isla de Empyrea. Así que tras buscar por el mar, encontramos la cueva del capitán Cuervo, y tras destozar a su espíritu, nos entrega la carta náutica. Llegamos a Empycchu, y comprobamos que es una tribu que idolatra a Empyrea. Hablamos con el jefe de la tribu, y nos dice que Empyrea quedo atrapada en el mundo de la oscuridad tras vencer a Rhaptorne en la antigüedad, y que ahora sólo se puede ver su sombra, pero se dice que si sigues la sombra de Empyrea llegas al mundo de la oscuridad. Así que ya sabéis lo que toca, si seguimos a la sombra de Empyrea nos transportamos al mundo de la oscuridad, y comprobamos que es igual que el mundo de la luz, sólo que en blanco y negro. Pero una sorpresa nos aguarda en este nuevo mundo, nada más poner un pie en tierra, nos ataca Empyrea, y toca luchar contra ella y vencerla. Entonces nos dirigimos a Empycchu oscura, y el jefe nos cuenta que Empyrea está atacando la aldea, y no saben por qué, así que nos dirigimos a la percha de Empyrea, y allí hablamos con ella. Ésta nos cuenta que Grifigno, un lugarteniente de Rhaptorne, ha secuestrado su huevo con su cría, y que la obliga a atacar la aleda, así que nos pide que rescatemos a su cría, y nos lleva a la montaña donde está Grifigno. Tras derrotarlo, este se auto-destruye, y destruye el huevo. La cría de Empyrea muere, pero su espíritu se une al grupo y nos permite volar siempre que queramos. Así que regresamos al mundo de la luz. Podemos volar pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde estña Sir. Leopold, así que nos dirigimos al Valle Triangular, dónde conocemos la historia del gran maestro Kupas. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Kupas vio a un cíclope y a una elfa heridos en un camino, y los cura, y éstos en agradecimiento lo acompañan a cualquier sitio, y así se fundó el Valle Triangular, donde conviven monstruos, elfos y humanos. Conocemos al cíclope y a la elfa que fueron salvados por Kupas. La elfa nos pide que detengamos a Rhaptorne y nos entrega el mayor tesoro de Kupas, la hoja del árbol oscuro, hoja que nos indica la localización de un gran mal. Así pues, seguimos a Sir. Leopold hacia la residencia del Sumo Pontífice en Savella, y lo seguimos hacia el interior de la casa. Tras vencerlo, el sumo pontífice se desmaya, y entra Marcello y acusa al grupo y al Cardenal Rolo de intento de asesinato, y nos condena a Isla purgatorio. allí pasamos un mes, encerrados en la cárcel, pero finalmente gracias a la ayuda de Rolo, conseguimos escapar de allí, y nos enteramos de que el Sumo Pontífice murió hace un mes, y que Marcello está siendo envestido como nuevo Sumo Pontífice en la isla de Neos. Nos dirigimos hacia allí, y comprobamos que Marcello tiene el bastón de Rhaptorne, pero que no está poseído por él. Tras vencerlo, Rhaptorne se apodera de Marcello, y destruye la estatua de la Diosa, para liberar así su cuerpo. Neos, se convierte en la Ciudadela de Rhaptorne y sale volando. Tras recobrar el conocimiento, comprobamos que Neos está totalmente destruida, y Marcello está agarrado a un saliente, al borde de la muerte. Angelo lo salva, y Marcello humillado, le entrega el anillo de capitán templario, y se va, para no volver jamás. Ahora ha llegado el momento de la verdad, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Rhaptorne... Entramos en el castillo y si llegamos al final veremos a Rhaptorne,¿tanto trabajo para un bicho tan pequeño?. No os preocupéis no es la batalla final, porque tras vencerlo se fusiona con la ciudadela y adopta su forma final. Pero aún no es el momento de luchar, ya que Rhaptorne crea un escudo a su alrededor y no hay manera de romperlo. Rhaptorne abre las puertas del mundo de la oscuridad y sus siervos aparecen en el mundo de la luz, pero por suerte también vuelve Empyrea. con su ayuda y la de los siete sabios, el escudo de Rhaptorne se quiebra. Al fin ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Rhaptorne cara a cara... Preparaos para la batalla más difícil del juego, os llevará un ratejo, pero tras vencerlo, veremos el final del juego. Sentaos en el sofá con las palomitas en mano que os lo habéis ganado. En el final podremos ver al grupo celebrándolo en los lomos de Empyrea, y ésta nos dejará en Trodain y se marchará. Tanto el rey, como la princesa y como el casitllo y su gente, vuelven a la normalidad y empieza un banquete. Después del banquete pasarán varios meses, dónde Héroe será nombrado jefe de las tropas del castillo de Trodain. Llega el día de la boda de la princesa Medea con el príncipe Fatuo de Argonia. Iremos a Savella, a la gran catedral y lugar de residencia del nuevo Sumo Pontífice Rolo. Veremos que Fatuo no deja entrar en la iglesia al grupo por considerarlos "plebellos". Así que se cuelan por la fuerza, y dentro de la catedral Medea le pide a Héroe que huya con ella lejos de allí, así que cogidos de la mano, se suben en una carroza conducida por Trode y regresan a Trodain, y fin del juego. Bonito,¿verdad? Pues aún quedan cosas por hacer y por descubrir... Secretos y extras Para quiénes el juego les ha parecido corto o quieren más, no os preocupeis, hay una mazmorra extra dónde se revelaran secretos influyentes sobre el Héroe, y podremos ver un final alternativo. Tras secreta. si hablas con los otros miembros del grupo, descubrirás que todos han tenido el mismo sueño acerca de esa mazmorra. Sólo podrás acceder volando. Una vez allí, veremos que se trata de una mazmorra larga y parecida a un laberinto. Si consegís superar esa larga mazmorra, llegaremos a la entrada del santuario Dragoviano. El grupo intentará abrir la puerta pero les es imposbible. Munchie salta del bolsillo del héroe y abre la puerta, ¿sospechoso?. Munchie sale corriendo y se pierde de vista. Entramos en el Santuario Dragoviano y nos recibe un anciano llamado Chen Mui. Nos presenta el pueblo, una raza humana que se puede transformar en dragón a pleno placer, pero hay un problema, la raza se está debilitando, necesitan nuestra ayuda. Chen Mui nos introduce al consejo de sabios de Dragovia, éstos dudarán pero finalmente confiarán en el grupo. Nos cuentan que el Amo de los Dragovianos intentó dominar la raza mediante su forma dragón, y ahora ha perdido el juicio y está absorbiendo la fuerza vital de los demás Dragovianos. Se nos pide que derrotemos al Amo de los Dragovianos en combate, para que así pueda volver a su forma humana y recuperar el juicio. Así que, después de derrotar al Amo de los Dragovianos en combate, éste vuelve a su estado normal. Entonces toda la raza Dragoviana nos da las gracias y Chen Mui nos explica la historia. Chen Mui es en realidad Munchie, el hámster de héroe, y en realidad es su abuelo. Todo empezó cuando la hija de Chen Mui, Xia, decidió salir de Dragovia para viajar por el mundo. En el mundo se enamoró de el príncipe de Argonia, el príncipe Eltrio, hermano mayor de Clavius. Éstos mantuvieron una relación, pero Chen Mui no aceptaba esa relación y encerró a Xia en Dragovia. Eltrio en un último intento desesperado de volver a ver a su amada, recorrió la ruta Dragoviana, pero falleció cerca del santuario.Xia se quedó embarazada de Eltrio, pero la tristeza por la muerte de su amado le debilitó mucho y el esfuerzo del parto acabó con su vida. Nació el bebé, el Héroe, bebé medio humano, medio Dragoviano, y el consejo debatió durante años sobre si debía quedarse el bebé o no. Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de que podría ser peligroso para la raza, así que decidieron echarlo. Chen Mui arrepentido por sus errores en el pasado, decidió convertirse en ratón y viajar con Héroe sin revelar la identidad. La memoria de Héroe fue borrada y fue expulsado al mundo exterior. Chen Mui le regala a Héroe el anillo argón que Eltrio le regaló a Xia. Con esta nueva información en la mente, volveremos a luchar contra Rhaptorne, y al vencerlo veremos un nuevo final, el final definitivo.Es lo mismo hasta el momento en que llegan a Savella. Héroe decide acudir al rey Clavius para detener la boda, ya que Héroe sería el legítimo príncipe de Argonia. Clavius no cede ante las peticiones de Héroe, ya que cambiar de príncipe a estas alturas desestabilizaría a su pueblo. Al día siguiente, lo mismo, Héroe irrumpe en la boda, pero cuando Fatuo dice que lo echen, con su arrogancia y petulancia, Clavius se levanta y dice que Fatuo no se puede casar, que el que se debe casar con la princesa Medea, es su sobrino, Héroe, el hijo de Eltrio, y por tanto el legítimo heredero al trono. Medea entra en la catedral, triste, pero al ver a Héroe radia de alegría. Salen de la catedral cogidos de la mano, y casados. Entonces se van a Trodain con Trode como conductor. Y ahora sí, fin de este juegazo. Un final muy bonito, para un juego increble. Nota: Al finalizar el juego con el final alternativo se verán los créditos y al acabar en la pantalla saldrá información de los creadores del juego. Entonces se habra acabado solo te queda apagar la PlayStation2 y fardar con tus amigos ;) Nota2: Debido a la el linaje de el Héroe, es posible desbloquear una habilidad secreta al llegar al nivel 65 Imágenes thumb|left|Caratula del videojuego Enlaces externos *Official Dragon Quest VIII North American website *Official Dragon Quest VIII Website in Japan *Official Dragon Quest: The Journey of the Cursed King European *Slime Knights - Official North American Fan Community *[1] Official spanish community